


he wants what's only yours

by delicats



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amity and Luz are Achilles and Patroclus reincarnated, Arranged Marriages, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Extravagant Proposals, F/F, Fluff, Flustered Amity Blight, Forbidden Love, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, If You Squint - Freeform, Knight Luz Noceda, Light Angst, Luz is so fucking amazing i love her, Luz really said fuck homophobia and let's go get married and live in the woods, Marriage Proposal, Princess Amity Blight, Running Away, Serenading, They are so cute, Whipped Amity Blight, Whipped Luz Noceda, a little cheesy, and we love her for it, tf is wrong w/ me i always include them in my tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicats/pseuds/delicats
Summary: Amity did not want to get married to Prince Richard she worries about what will happen to her and Luz's relationship? Good thing Luz knew exactly what to do...."After all love will conquer evil, light will conquer darkness and force her to hide back in her shadowy, dingy alleys. However, no matter what, Amity and Luz would make it out together, together as they always did."..."“Yes. Amity,” she was already down on her knees, Luz took her hand, and brought out a small ring from her nightgown’s pocket, she took Amity’s hand in her left and held the ring in the right. “Will you be mine and let me be yours?”"
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	he wants what's only yours

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Guys! I decided to post two fics as a gift from me <333

The mellow and radiant moonlight coming in from her open window and the two lanterns she had recently lit draped Amity Blight’s humble sized bedroom with their light. She was seated on her rich turquoise ‘Winty blankets’ which clad her queen sized bed, she was about to go to bed but something felt _odd_. She was staring directly into the large doorway-like window that led to a little balcony, though she never really used it, through which the courtyard was visible.

At night it was a splendid sight; the lavish green of the tall grass and aged basil colored trees would turn a shade of emerald under the darkness of the light, only the glimmer of the Moon and the occasional lanterns captured some of the natural green for the nighttime to come. The castle building which was an ivory white would turn into a grayish color, the darkness would vary on the number of lanterns lit and on the Moon’s glow of course.

It was a clear night, well as clear as a night can get in the Boiling Isle, but Amity felt a thunderstorm would capture her emotions better right now.

Her father had had her officially betrothed to Prince Richard Dickinson, well she had been betrothed for quite longer but you tend to forget about the monstrous amount of duties and commitments you had to fulfill as a royal because if you failed to do so, you would lose yourself and would become a shell of your former self.

Many did.

Amity was about to but then _she_ came into her life.

Luz Noceda, the newest knight in the castles defense. She was chosen by the Queen to be Amity’s guard, to protect the princess from any harm but soon they developed a relationship much more profound than one you would expect. One that could not be compared to simple and disposable blood ties, not one that could be compared to that of a companion or a friend’s, Amity would like to call it a tie lovers would hold but that would be a lie. They were so much more than that.

Amity knew every inch of Luz, she could recognize her by breath alone, they knew each other better than anyone else did.

Over the course of six years, their relationship had exalted to soul mates level. She was Amity’s missing piece.

The Fates must have grown envious over the thought that two imperfect beings had found someone so perfect for each other. However, they would not be split apart; they would show the Fates that they should not be they would show the world that they would not be split. No divine or moral entity could ever come between them, they would not let it, no matter what the Universe threw their way, no matter what tactics she used to tear them apart they would defy her, they would defy and find each other whether that be right now or in another life.

They would journey the entire world from London to Delhi to Shanghai to New York in one night for the other.

After all love will conquer evil, light will conquer darkness and force her to hide back in her shadowy, dingy alleys. However, no matter what, Amity and Luz would make it out _together_ , together as they always did.

Luz must be asleep by now. Amity wondered if the other girl was thinking of her or not?

As that thought came to her mind a familiar honey-like voice could be heard from the doorway-like window singing a melodic song;

_You’re the moon that glows in the sky_

_Lighting up the world when it’s blue_

The voice was dripping with so much affection Amity immediately figured out who it was.

_Stars they dance,_

_though late in the night._

_Don’t you know they dance just for you?_

She could feel her pale skin color up with crimson but she did not care. She fished the ground for her knee-high boots.

_There you are,_

_above darkened clouds_

_Smiling at the stars from afar_

_With the stars,_

_you wander around_

_May they follow you wherever you are_

After finding her boots she went to the balcony and just as she expected, there down her bedroom balcony knelt her one true love Luz Noceda, strumming a guitar and singing to her. Amity smiled like the idiot-in-love she was. Her face was a tomato at this point but she did not care. She rested her face on the railing and starred at Luz’s beautiful cocoa eyes, which had that playful glint they usually had.

_Here I am, just another girl_

_singing songs_

_that others have sung_

_Try and find the words to employ_

_to adore the goddess of love_

_Oh,_

_You’ve got me in a daze, yeah_

_No, it's not a childish phase_

_You gave me one look and now I can't get my mind off of you_ _  
_

At that she stopped strumming, laid the guitar on the ground and extended her hand to Amity – there was not a lot of distance so she did this easily – and kissed it while Amity just gazed at her adoringly; as if she was the only girl she had ever seen, it made Luz feel special. Luz stared back with the same intensity.

“Care to tell me why you visited right now, _ Madame Charming_?”

“Oh _Your Highness_ may I not visit my love now?”

“Why that is _not_ what I mean: what I mean is why visit so late at night and in such an extravagant way, to put it lightly?” seeing Luz distracted her from all her worries.

“Well I had something very important to ask.”

“And what may that be?”

Luz took a deep breath and continued, “Princess Amity Blight, we have known each other for five years know-“

“ _Six_ years.” The princess corrected.

“Ah sorry I’m good with dates as you know.”

Amity simply smiled.

“We have known each other for six years know, we have seen each other at highs and lows, we know each other quite well, I would even go as far to say the universe created us for each other.” Amity softened, clearly enjoying the words that came out of her lover’s mouth. _“And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”_

That phrase, that choice of words and their structure: it took Amity by surprise.

“Luz, whatever do you mean?”

“I mean what I mean. I want to wake up to your soft features every day: I want you to be the first and last thing I see every day. I want to hold you close and never let go. I want to be in your embrace until the day I die. _Amity,_ Amity my love! I want to be with you forever, until my soul goes to the Underworld, until my bones decay to dust, until I forget life itself. I want to, no, I _need_ to be with you. My heart belongs to you and only you and I want the world to know that, though I am from humble upbringings I want to flaunt that you belong to me and I belong to you, I want to show off, show off our perfect love, our happiness. I want everyone to recognize your eternal beauty; I want everyone to recognize us as lovers, _as wives._ ”

The princess gasped at the last part, flustered beyond words. “Do you mean…?” Her heart was set ablaze and it was Luz’s fault.

“Yes. Amity,” she was already down on her knees, Luz took her hand, and brought out a small ring from her nightgown’s pocket, she took Amity’s hand in her left and held the ring in the right. “Will you be mine and let me be yours?”

“Luz of course I would!” Luz slid the ring on her finger instantaneously. “But I-I’m betrothed already.”

Luz sighed. “Amity, Your Highness, I _know_ already.”

“What! How? I was going to-“

“Amity the Princess getting betrothed is a very big thing; of course rumors would start to spread.”

“Oh.” She said.

Luz sighed. “God you, sure are slow.”

“I-I’m sorry Luz. Then why propose? Why propose when you already knew?”

**“Amity run away with me.”** Though it was a question, Luz did not state it as such.

‘Luz we- we just cannot do that.” She hung her head low at the end.

“Amity do you trust me?”

“Yes, yes I do. I trust you with my life.”

“Do you not also want to be with me?”

“Yes! More then anything.”

“Do you not want to get away from your royal duties and all the responsibilities that come with it?”

“Yes.”

“Then let me give you what you want, what you _need_.”

“Luz…”

“Amity.” she looked worried like she was about to decline.

“I-I agree.”

“What?” she asked dumbfounded.

“Luz Noceda, I Amity Blight would love have the honor of calling myself your wife and it would be an honor to run away with you.”

Her face lit up as the sun does after hiding behind clouds.

“Well pack a small luggage ‘cause we are running away my love.”

Amity gave the biggest smile Luz had seen in years, she felt her heart do the same flip it did when she first laid eyes on her, oh God she was falling in love with her all over again.

While Amity felt that the poise and elegance of being a princess that had been entrusted to her as a young child was being stripped away, she sat at her floor tossing clothes and essentials in her satchel, not that she minded. She rather enjoyed everything that was taking place.

It felt different. She felt like a child again, not a Princess, not a Maiden, not a Lady, just a girl: a girl of eighteen. Luz showed her how to live again. She loved her for doing that.

Amity ended up packing two satchels: one for her **_Philtatos_** , though the latter told her she did not have too. Nevertheless, Amity did.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! don't forget to kudos and comment!
> 
> stay safe and i love y'all!!!


End file.
